bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VicVague/Victor the Vileblood Slayer Chapter 2
The armored wall increased the pressure on me and I was forced to back away. They continued to increase their ground while I was forced to keep backing away. I smelled the curious pungent and very sweet sent that sung to me like a gentle hymn. I inhaled it among the danger infront of me and I felt staminia and a surge. An eagerness to lunge forward and tear my enemies to bloody pieces, so I did just that... After the carnage, the backup soldiers arrived and inspected the bodies. I used the last of my vigor to scale a steep rock wall and make my way to Cathedral Ward through uncharted territory. it was now nighttime and I arrived at an overlook and leaped down to find a small stairway and path to the Grand Cathedral. I crept along the fence and took full advantage of the dark to start my work. Guards were patroling the Cathedral Ward in large numbers. Down the large staircase I sneaked. One guard had his back turned to me, so I broke his neck and threw him over the railing into some vegetation. I continued to desend the steps into the courtuyard where plenty of knights were occupying. I leaped from the rooftops and found four lone cainhurst knights in a alley way. I quietly hopped down, put away my gun and machete and pulled out my one handed hatchet to dispose of them quickly. Fortunately for me, one of them was on the other end of the alley and fog sperated him from the others. He was forcing a child from her parents. The parents would be worked to death and the child was going to be killed in front of them. Like a phantom, I cut through the fog and with surgical percision, I sent my axe into the back of the knight's neck and twisted it when it was stuck in his bone! The other knights assumed the sounds were the child being killed and payed it no mind at all. I let the people back inside and they bolted upm the door. There were three left and I was in need of someone to get some answers from. I threw my axe at the back of ones head, which killed him in an instant and I broke the others neck. The last one was fast, but not fast enough! He performed a quickdraw as I pulled out my machete and we crossed blades. I kicked his knee and broke it, then tore off his ion mask and pinned his mouth shut. This one was going to tell me everything. I dragged him into the alley corner and tied his mouth shut. I beat most of his teeth down his throat before he told me about three carriages crossing the bridge to supply the Vileblood army with a shipment of explosives to destroy Upper Cathedral Ward and the Choir within. I thanked the Vileblood for his cooperation and stomped on his head, smashing it all over the brick surface. I went down to Hemwick and travelled across the bridge. Halfway across the long bridge there were two towers with guards with bows looking towards Cainhurst at the three carriages comming our way. I went inside them both and slaughtered the fools inside. I hid behind them as the carriages passed me. As the last one passed, I hopped on the back, climbed on top and decapitated the driver! I leaped onto the one in front of it as the driver noticed me. I shot him and landed on the roof, I reloaded my gun and shot the two horses. The Carriage went off of the bridge and into the sea. I leaped to the last carriage and kicked the driver in the back of the head as he tried to speed up, then i grabbed him and threw him off! I shot one horse as I knew this would stop the other because of the sudden weight and turning of the carriage. The other horse toppled over as I jumped off and it cracked it's skull on the brick bridge. I finished it off with my hatchet and went on my way... Category:Blog posts